A. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods described herein relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to techniques for browsing information.
B. Description of Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. One very common use of the web is to read documents, such as news articles or other publications.
When reading a particular document, such as a news article, it is known to provide links to other documents that are somehow related to the particular document. For example, when a user selects a news document from a news search engine or an online news service, the web site may provide links to other news articles or advertisements that are related to the news document. Typically, such related documents are determined based on the content of the document being read and are shown as additional links displayed outside the content of the document. By providing convenient links to related material, these additional documents can enhance the browsing experience of the reader.
It would be desirable to provide improved techniques for enhancing document browsing by providing automatically generated links to relevant information to the reader.